pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Plant Buffs
can be found in Treasure Chests. They give plants a special buff when activated. They can be activated or deactivated at any time. List of plant buffs *You unlocked the Pea Sharpener! Peas can now go through two zombies! *You have unlocked the Red Sun Window! Every five sun a Sunflower, Grown Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower or Power Flower produces, it will produce a Red sun that's worth 50 sun! *You have unlocked Spiky Shells! All Wall-nut class plants now hurt zombies that chew on it! *You have unlocked the Iron Fists! Bonk Choys now do twice as much damage and can punch multiple zombies at once! *You have unlocked the Groundbreaker! Every explosive plant and Cob Missle that is set off will leave a temporary cracked ground that slows down zombies, and you can still plant on it! (This does replace Doom-shroom's crater.) *You have unlocked Arctic Wind! Any ice plant now slows down all zombies that enter anywhere within one plot of it! *You have unlocked Iron teeth! Chompers now take twice as less chewing time, and can swallow multiple zombies at once! *You have unlocked Enormous Wheelbarrows! Vine Wheelbarrows now collect all sun that appears! *You have unlocked Rock Skin! Squashes can now squash zombies three times! *You have unlocked Glass lenses! Puff-shrooms, Sea-shrooms, Pult-shrooms and Light-shrooms now have extra range! *You have unlocked Rancid Fumes! Every five fumes from a Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom or Snowflake-shroom now stuns zombies! *You have unlocked Shovel Teeth! Grave Busters now stay underground to devour all graves that are placed on its tile! *You have unlocked Super Hypnosis! Hypno-shrooms now hypnotize six zombies! *You have unlocked Security-shrooms! These four mushrooms shoot at zombies when Scaredy-shroom is hidden! *You have unlocked Lectrowrench! Repair-shrooms now speed up plants when it repairs them! *You have unlocked Energetic Skin! Every plant planted on a Lily Pad or Flower Pot now are sped up! *You have unlocked Fast Growing! Pea Pods now grow one extra head every forty seconds! *You have unlocked Auto-Aim! Threepeaters now aim at the zombie(s) closest to the exit! *You have unlocked Extra vines! Tangle Kelps now grab a zombie every forty seconds! However, they can be eaten when vulnerable. *You have unlocked Powerful Spikes! Spikeweeds and Spikerocks now have three times as much health! *You have unlocked Fire-n-Ice Charchol! Torchwoods now ignite Peas while adding an additional Freezing effect! *You have unlocked Heavy Food! Bloccoli's now take ten seconds to be pushed back a square! *You have unlocked Blinding Lights! Zombies are stunned shortly when they first walk into Plantern's light! *You have unlocked Piercing Spears! Aspearagus can now hit all zombies in the line! *You have unlocked Hurricane Hands! Blovers can now blow all non-aerial zombies back a square! *You have unlocked Butter Fan Club! Kernel-pults now have twice the chance to throw Butter! *You have unlocked Extra Lenses! Magnifying Grasses now fire two extra lasers! *You have unlocked Bouncy Cabbage! Cabbage-pults and Tri-pults' cabbages now bounce to other zombies! Category:Game Mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Next Levels